1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor including a common gate, a logic device including the CMOS transistor, and a method of manufacturing the CMOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CMOS transistor may include a PMOS transistor and an NMOS transistor installed together on a substrate to complement each other's functionality. Such a semiconductor device can be driven with low power and operate at relatively high speed.
A CMOS transistor typically uses a common gate. In other words, when either one of a PMOS transistor and an NMOS transistor is driven, a driving voltage is applied to gates of the two transistors. Accordingly, when one of the NMOS and PMOS transistors, for example, the NMOS transistor, is driven, the PMOS transistor may also be driven although it must be in an off state.